Broken party
by kirtash96
Summary: Magnus esta esperando a que Alec vaya a la fiesta, pero este no llega. Más tarde se lo encuentra liándose con una chica. ¿Realmente le ha puesto los cuernos? ¿O han sido Isa y Jace que por aburrimiento se han puesto en medio de la pareja?
1. Chapter 1

_Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse a él, es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado._

_Napoleón Bonaparte_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninguno de los personajes son de mi imaginación. Todos y cada uno de ellos pertenece a Cassandra Clare, sin embargo me he permitido el placer de moldearlos a mi gusto, de crear mi propia historia y de disfrutar un tiempo con ellos. Para Carlota. ¡Espero que te guste!_

Capitulo 1: Desconcierto.

Ding Dong

El timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones y tambaleándome me dirigí a la puerta. Vampiros.

Los deje pasar, no tenía ningún problema con que vinieran. ¡Cuantos más mejor!

-¡Magnus! Pedazo fiesta esta. – Dijo un lobito, mientras se acababa la copa de un trago- Brindo por ti, por esta fiesta y por todas las que vendrán.

Todos los presentes aullaron una afirmación y yo inclinando la cabeza fui hacía la cocina. Me prepare un buen Whisky, no podía fiarme de las bebidas del salón, seguro que rondaba licor de hada por ahí y la verdad es que no me apetecía sufrir ningún cambio.

Un ronroneo llamó mi atención, Presidente Miau estaba jugando con un vaso de plástico que se hallaba en el suelo, lo deje hacer. Tenía otros problemas. ¿Por qué Alec tardaba tanto? ¡Él siempre era puntual! ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No, me habría avisado. ¿Entonces?

-Ahhhhhhh, ¡maldito gato!-grite al sentir un intenso dolor en la pierna. Me había arañado el muy…

Lo tome en brazos y sorteando a la gente conseguí llegar a la puerta donde sin miramientos lo lance fuera. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando un ruido llamó mi atención. Un arbusto se movía.

Resignado baje las escaleras y fui hacía el lugar. Debían de ser un par de borrachos que se habían aburrido de la fiesta y buscaban la suya propia. Suspire y con un chasquido cree un poco de luz, logrando así iluminar el rostro de los amantes.

-¡¿Alec?!

No podía ser, no. Por favor. Miré a ambos lados deseando que saliera Jace y dijera que era alguna de sus chorradas nefilins, pero no.

-Mag...yo...-intento decir pero su acompañante lo interrumpió.

-Alec, cariño, aquí hace mucho frio. ¿Vamos dentro?- dijo mientras se ponía la camiseta y se arreglaba la falda.

Lo miré inquisitivamente, esperando una respuesta al igual que ella.

-Dime Alexander, ¿Qué es lo que estabais haciendo? Bueno-me rectifiqué a mi mismo- esto no hace falta que me lo aclares. La pregunta sería, ¿Por qué?

-Yo...

-No. Prefiero no saberlo. Por cierto podéis entrar a divertiros, no obstante ¡es una fiesta!- exclamé rebosando sarcasmo por todos lados mientras entraba en casa.

¡¿Cómo había podido?! Llevaba años esperándolo y ahora, ¿me engañaba? Sin poder evitarlo ignoré el ruido que llenaba la estancia y subí a mi habitación y aunque resultara increíble los destellantes colores de mi ushak* me resultaron molestos.

Unos golpes en la puerta de roble hicieron que me sobresaltara, junto con la voz que menos deseaba escuchar.

-Magnus por favor ¡escúchame!

No quería escucharlo. No podía. Con un hechizo de principiante insonoricé el cuarto y me tumbé en la cama. Un maullido me alertó. Presidente Miau estaba descansando en mi colchón y por primera vez en siglos no lo aparté.

Sintiéndome un completo desconocido le acaricie el lomo y él ronroneó mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

-¿Tú tampoco has disfrutado la fiesta, verdad? Ya somos dos.

Los ojos me empezaron a escocer y mi respiración iba aumentando por segundos. El corazón me iba a mil y con cada inhalación este iba perdiendo su ritmo regular.

Cogí el mando de la televisión y la encendí tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no lo conseguí. Presté atención a la señora que hablaba pero la veía difuminada, como si fuera una sombra. ¡Mierda!

Me pasé el mango de la camiseta por los ojos, estaba llorando. Me reí de mi mismo, no lloraba desde que era un niño. Me estremecí. Mi padre siempre me decía lo mismo:

"_A las mujeres les está bien llorar, a los hombres recordar." (Tácito) _

Según él los hombres no lloraban, esa era una acción propia de mujeres. Por lo que, con esa ley rondando por casa, crecí logrando ocultar mis sentimientos, volviéndome frio, creando muros a mí alrededor, ocultando todo eso tras el continuo sarcasmo y la falsa alegría.

Cerré el televisor y me tumbé boca a bajo para que la almohada ahogara mis lamentos. ¡Me odiaba! Me odiaba por ser tan débil, Alec era un cazador, un nefilin bien entrenado, un muchacho fuerte y valiente, ¿Cómo podía esperar que amara a alguien tan inútil como yo?

Lloré. Durante mucho rato estuve llorando, lamentándome, odiándome. Y, cuando finalmente Morfeo me acogió entre sus brazos, una pregunta apareció en mi mente.

Si no me amaba, ¿Por qué no había cortado conmigo?

*Ushak: Habitación, el corazón de la casa. Sacado de memorias de Idhún, de Laura Gallego Garcia.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¡No es mi culpa!, son las profesoras que disfrutan torturando a los alumnos y no nos dan pausa.

Lamento la tardanza y NO, no abandonaré la historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis, aunque no este perfecto. Bueno, como dije en el capítulo anterior; los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, yo solo juego con ellos.

Capítulo 2

Los rayos del sol consiguieron traspasar la ventana y llegar hasta mis parpados. Perezosamente me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacía la puerta para bajar lentamente las escaleras.

El comedor estaba hecho un desastre. Por todos lados había botellas, vasos y ¡¿zapatos?! Con un chasquido de mis dedos todo desapareció, dejando la casa completamente ordenada.

Ya en la cocina me preparé unas tostadas con mermelada de arándanos y sin poder evitarlo tomé helado de chocolate del congelador. Según tenía entendido los mundanos lo tomaban cuando estaban deprimidos y si a ellos les funcionaba, ¿por qué no podría funcionarme a mí? Estuve bastante rato con el helado, creo que me comí medio pote y con ello no conseguí nada más que aumentar mi depresión. ¿Ahora que haría para matar el tiempo? ¡Lo de siempre!

Fui a mi habitación y con cierta brusquedad tomé todos los pintauñas de los cajones y busqué el más indicado para el momento. No me costó localizarlo ya que era un color que sobresalía por encima de los otros. Negro. Me tomé mi tiempo para pintarlas ya que, ¿qué más podría hacer? A lo mejor podría.., no, mejor si…, tampoco. ¿Qué tal si...? ¡Joder! No se me ocurría que hacer.

El teléfono sonó y al cuarto pitido apareció el contestador automático:

"_Habla el grande, magnifico y excepcional brujo de Brooklyn. Si cree que es suficientemente importante para hacerme perder el tiempo deje su mensaje después de la señal. Gracias"_

-Magnus, soy Alec. Sé que me estás escuchando, por lo que ¿te importaría coger el teléfono para que te lo explique? Todo ha sido un malentendido. Gracias.

Suspiré pesadamente. ¡Ni un malentendido ni leches! ¡Se estaba liando con esa chica! ¡Y además en mi jardín! ¿No tenían sitios? ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que haberme engañado? ¡No le había dado motivos! ¡Ni uno!

-Mags, otra vez soy yo. ¿Podrías coger el teléfono, por favor?

¿Para que? ¿Qué me diría? Lo dejé sonar.

-Magnus, por favor. Sé que estás disgustado per...

-¡Magnus! Coge el puñetero teléfono de una vez o te juro por el Ángel qu...

-¡JaceWayland, Morgenstern, Lightwood, Herondale o como mierda quiera que té llames! Ni se té ocurra hablarle así a mi novio. ¿Te queda claro? Todo esto es tú culpa, así que ¡Deja que lo arreglé yo!

-¡Claro! Es mi culpa. ¡Siempre es mi culpa!

-¡Por el Ángel Jace! ¡Baja de tu perfecto mundo y acepta que la acabas de cagar!-acabo gritando Alec.

-¡No es mi culpa si tu novio es un sensible!-Jace hizo un vago intento por defenderse.

-¿Ahora la culpa es de Magnus?-pregunto Alec exasperado.

-¡Parar los dos de una vez!-intervino Izzy- Alec, deja de llamarlo. ¡Por el Ángel! Tienes una dignidad que mantener. Y tú, Jace. Tu ego no puede ser tan grande. Has cometido un error y has de aceptarlo. Aquí la única perfecta soy YO -finalizó con prepotencia.

-¡Si claro!, doña perfecta al habla... –la voz de Jace se volvió a escuchar.

-Más perfecta que tú si, o es que...- contrataco con rapidez.

-Chicos, dejarlo por favor.- mi hermoso novio sonó cansado, y después de varios intentos sin lograr nada se puso a gritar.

-¡Callaros de una vez! Todo esto es vuestra culpa, fue vuestra idea y yo como un tonto caí en ella. Así que dejar de una vez esta estúpida conversación y ayudarme a pensar en algo para recuperar a Magnus.

-De acuerdo hermano, lo siento.

-Lo siento Alec. El momento ha podido conmigo, sé que Jace es un infantil y era mi obligación parar la conversación, como la ÚNICA adulta que soy.

-¡Pero que dices! Yo soy más maduro que tú. Puedes preguntarle a Clary, ella te lo dirá.

-Pues tú pregúntaselo a Simón a ver que te dice.

-Si claro, él es tu novio, ¡seguro que te apoya!

-¿Y Clary no es tu novia?

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?- iba diciendo Alec mientras ese par empezaba una nueva discusión.

-¡Por el Ángel! Aún estoy llamando, espero que no lo haya escuchado todo.-dijo mi amor, para luego colgar.

Me reí internamente, ese era mi chico, tan despistado como siempre. Un agudo dolor me cruzo por el pecho. Alec ya no era mi chico, él estaba con esa ... Esta vez el dolor solo tuvo lugar en mi corazón. Caí de rodillas al suelo, abrazado a mi mismo y llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lloraba por mis padres, por ser como era, por no poder mantener al amor de mi vida a mi lado. Todas las lágrimas que llevaba la vida reteniendo salieron a la luz. Todas y cada una de ellas me pasaron factura en ese momento, desbordándose lentamente por mis mejillas libres de maquillaje y purpurina.

Un ruido me alertó. Alguien había entrado en mi casa, pero no le di importancia y continué en la misma posición. Quienquiera que fuera se iría rápido, la casa tenía hechizos de protección, nadie podría pasar más allá de la entrada principal.

El ruido cada vez se hacía más cercano, un golpeteo regular contra el suelo. Tacones. Intenté levantarme para saludar a la única persona en el mundo que podría haber burlado mi seguridad, pero me fue imposible. Una parte de mi quería morirse, tumbarse en el suelo hasta que todo no fuera más que otro viejo recuerdo, pero la otra parte me animaba a levantarme, a seguir, a no mantenerme débil. Obviamente ganó la primera, ya que mi cuerpo parecía haber encontrado la posición perfecta para estar allí un par de siglos.

-¡Por Raziel ….. ¿Se puede saber que haces en ese estado tan deplorable Magnus Bane?

Mientras levantaba la cabeza fui dándole un repaso a la única persona que ha estado conmigo en cualquier momento y en cualquier circunstancia. Catarina Loss, mi madre, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi alma gemela, mi todo.

Los zapatos rojos se adaptaban perfectamente a sus pequeños pies, unas medias transparentes le daban cierto toque de luminosidad a sus hermosas piernas y el vestido. Ahh el vestido. Le moldeaba perfectamente cada una de sus curvas, a demás ese rojo pasión hacía que sus preciosos ojos marrones resaltaran aún más, si eso era posible.

-Si ya has acabado la inspección, ¿Te importaría decirme porque estas en tan pésimas condiciones?- pregunto enfadada.

Y fue entonces cuando me fije en sus brazos, los tenía en jarra. Al igual que una madre cuando riñe a un niño pequeño.

Una amarga carcajada se escapó entre mis labios. ¡Dios como la había extrañado!

-Cat, ¿Cómo tu por aquí? Te hacía en Londres.

-Ya ves, como no contestabas mis mensajes decidí venir a verte. Por favor dime que no estas así por ese nefilin novio tuyo. – me suplico con esa mirada típica que solo saben poner las mujeres. ¡Lo digo por experiencia! ¡Lo he probado mil veces y nunca consigo que me salga!

-Bueno… ¿Cómo empezar?

-Mags, brujito de mi alma, caramelito de mi corazón. ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?-me dijo dulcemente mientras hacía referencia a los apodos de cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-Es que, es que, es que estaba yo en la fiesta y.. –Dije entre hipos-me fui a fuera y..y.. allí estaba él. Liándose con una mundana, con una chica.-acabé llorando y ella, como siempre, me acogió entre sus brazos mientras me acariciaba la espalda, realizando pequeños círculos en ella.

-Mags, amor, no he venido aquí a ver como te me derrumbas, porque tu no eres este. Así que, ¿te importaría decirme dónde están los quilos y quilos de purpurina que impiden a todo el mundo ver ese perfecto cuerpo? Y las uñas de color negro, ¿por un maldito nefilin que no sabe lo que se pierde?

Tomó aire y se sentó a mi lado suspirando. Con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer un centenar de botellas y dijo:

-El alcohol es un buen método de olvido, ¿te apuntas?


	4. Chapter 4

Como he tardado tanto en subir el capítulo tres aquí os dejo el cuarto. Llevó toda la tarde escribiéndolo en vez de estudiar, así que DESEO que os guste y si no es así, ya me esforzaré más en el siguiente. ¡Besos y gracias por leerme!

Capitulo 3

-¡Si!-exclamé balanceándome-¡Que tiempos aquellos! ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos por la calle y todos se giraban para verte?

-¡Oye!-se hizo la herida-¡Que aún se giran! ¿No has visto lo perfecta que soy?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se resistiría a una criatura tan perfecta como yo?

-Ja,ja,ja,ja. Brindemos por ti y tu infinidad de pretendientes.

Ambos levantamos las copas y al chocarlas casi nos quedamos sin licor.

-Mags, creo que hemos bebido demasiado.-dijo Cat mientras intentaba levantarse, pero al instante se desplomó a mi lado y ambos nos echamos a reír.

-Cat, Cat, Cat. –Dije en tono reprobatorio.-La noche es joven. ¡Hemos de vivirla, disfrutarla!

-¡Ese es mi chico!-dijo rellenándose la copa por millonésima vez.- ¡Ese es el Magnus que yo conozco!

-Oye, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa-hipé

-¿Dime brujito? ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Te llamas Cat. ¡Y Cat en ingles es gato!-me puse a reír descontroladamente- ¡Te llamas gato!

-Si quieres continuar vivo el día de mañana no vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo.-me dijo amenazadoramente.

-¿Me amenazas? ¿Tú? ¿A mi? Gatita, tú nunca me harías daño, ¿o si?-dudé por un instante al ver la sádica sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro.

-Retíralo.

Sus manos se estaban iluminando. ¿WTF?

-Ya mismo amor. O te juro que lamentarás no haberlo hecho.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dije levantando las manos y apartándome un poco de ella continué- lo lamento mucho. Gatita mía.

Hizo una mueca un poco rara y susurro unas palabras. Cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto. ¿Qué? Conté hasta diez y nada. Empezando a asustarme abrí los ojos y vi que su sonrisa era aún mayor que antes.

-Cat, ¿que has hecho?-pregunte con cierto miedo.

-¿No lo sabes brujito? Porque yo estoy disfrutando mucho, mucho, muchoooooo. Je, je, je, je, je.

Tragué despacio, pensando en todas las cosas que le podría haber hecho a mi maravilloso cuerpo y después de un rápido repaso suspiré tranquilo. Solo estaba desnudo.

-Cat, cariño. Sé que soy perfecto y que adoras ver mi cuerpo. Por lo que otro día me lo pides y ya me la saco yo. ¡Podrías haberme ahorrado el susto!

-Mags, bombón. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que deseaba era ver tu cuerpo? Yo voto más hacía tu carita de susto. ¡La recordaré siempre!

-Si, si. No hace falta que te engañes. A-DO-RAS mi cuerpo.-me acabé la botella de ron y fui a por otra.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Te acuerdas de nuestras vacaciones en Paris? ¡Por Raziel, que bien que nos lo pasamos!

**Flashback**

_Paris 1896, taberna L'ecluse a las 21:30._

_-Uau, ¡que bombón!_

_-Ya ves Rag, ¿y esas piernas de donde las ha sacado? ¡Son perfectas!_

_-¡RagnorFell y Magnus Bane!-grito Cat haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a vernos- ¡Dejar de mirar a esa chica como unos depravados!_

_-Cat, Cat-dijo Rag con voz juguetona- no puedes estar tan celosa. _

_-¡Claro que no!-exclamé yo- ¡Si todos saben que nuestros corazones te pertenecen!_

_Ambos empezamos a reírnos y nos detuvimos de golpe. ¡AU!_

_-Amor, ¿Por qué nos pegas?_

_-¡Si! Tú sabes que te amamos con locura.-dijo Rag mientras se sobaba la cabeza y haciendo un puchero se quejo-¡Cat! ¡Realmente me duele!_

_Nos pusimos a reír descontroladamente y justo cuando no podíamos más oímos una voz que nos sorprendió. _

_-Si habláis de la rubia esa del fondo no perdáis el tiempo. No sale con nadie._

_-¡Como que no!- exclamé ofendido- ¡A mi nadie puede rechazarme!_

_-Mags, brujito de mi alma. Que nosotros te aceptemos no significa que todos lo hagan._

_-¡Cat! ¿Por qué dices esto? No hay nadie que no caiga ante mis encantos._

_-Querrás decir encantamientos, porque si no…_

_-¡RagnorFell!- grito Cat- ¡No le digas eso!_

_-Señores, caballeros ahí llega Catarina Loss, la defensora de los mendigos. Ja, ja, ja._

_-Muy bien Ragnor, te reto. Me juego lo que quieras en esto. A mi nadie me rechaza y ella no será la excepción. _

_-De acuerdo, acepto. Si pierdes bailaras desnudo en la plaza de la Bastilla y mientras cantarás la canción de It's raining men._

_-Hecho. Y si gano estarás durante un siglo haciendo TODO lo que yo quiera. ¿Haces?_

_-Obviamente. Nunca me perdería la oportunidad de verte desnudito por las calles de Paris._

_-Perdona, el que perderá serás tú y serás mi súbdito durante todo un siglo y eso cariño es mucho tiempo._

_-Si, si. Ya lo veremos, ahora que empiece la apuesta._

_Avancé hasta la solitaria mesa en la que se encontraba y sin pedir permiso me senté a su lado. Ella levantó la cabeza y me evaluó, para bajarla rápidamente y centrarse en el libro que se encontraba entre sus manos. Una tímida, perfecto. _

_-¿Qué hay preciosa? Yo soy Magnus ¿Y tú?- pregunte recostándome en la mesa y mirándola fijamente._

_-Gracie y si no es molestia, ¿te importaría apartarte? O puestos ¿podrías volver al sitio desde el que has venido?-acabo alzando la voz unos tonos por encima de los realmente necesarios._

_¡Pedazo de borde! ¿Cómo puede haber tal personalidad dentro de esa hermosura de cuerpo?, ¿Y la timidez de hace unos segundos?_

_-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- De fondo se oían las risas de todos los hombres del local por lo que me fije en Rag y este mentalmente me hablo:_

_-"¿No era que a ti nadie te rechazaba?, me muero de ganas de verte bailar. Ja, ja, ja"_

_-Hermosa, lamento haber empezado con mal pie. ¿Quieres que te invite a una cerveza?_

_-¿No te acabo de enviar a paseo?-pregunto con la ceja alzada, supongo que intentando entender que hacía aún en su mesa._

_-Sí, pero realmente no es lo que querías hacer. ¡A mí todos me adoran!_

_-Ja, ja, ja.-se sujetó la barriga mientras reía y en ese momento paso algo que me sorprendió. Me miro con cariño._

_-Gracie, ¿estas bien?_

_-Claro Mags, ¿te importa que te diga así?_

_-Naaaa-dije acompañando las palabras con un gesto de manos para tratar de restarle importancia y centrándome en lo importante-Hace un segundo me has enviado por ahí y ahora me tratas… ¿así?_

_-Si, lo siento. No pienses que soy bipolar ni nada de eso, simplemente que TODOS y cuando digo TODOS es TODOS los hombres de esta taberna intentan siempre cortejarme y me tienen un poco harta. Siento el error._

_-Perdona pero no te sigo, ¿Qué error?_

_-¡AY DIOS! ¿Me he equivocado?- exclamó con preocupación._

_-¿De que te has equivocado?- pregunté yo con miedo._

_-¿No eres gay?_

_-¡Claro que si!_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-¿Entonces que? ¡Por Raziel! ¡Yo donde me he metido!_

_-Me he disculpado por haberte echado de mi mesa, puesto que eres gay no querrás nada conmigo, ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Por supuesto! No tengo ningún interés en ti, sin ofender._

_-No, no te preocupes._

_-Oye Gracie, me has caído bien, lastima que no viva aquí. Estaría chulo poder quedar de vez en cuando para ir de compras. ¡Se nota que a ti la moda te va!_

_-Gracias, puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Este jersey verde chillón resalta tu figura, y la purpurina te da un toque juvenil._

_-¡A que si!-exclamé feliz-¡Por fin encuentro a alguien que entiende de moda!_

_Nos reímos por un rato y de reojo vi a Rag haciéndome señas, entonces pasé mi vista hacía las otras mesas y me sorprendí, todos nos miraban sorprendidos. Supongo que Gracie nunca hablaba con nadie._

_-Oye Gracie, siento que nos hayamos conocido de este modo pero yo estoy realizando una apuesta con un amigo y era para saber si me podrís ayudar a ganarla._

_-Claro que si Mags, me has caído bien, cuenta._

_Le explique todo y se largo a reír ante lo ridículo de la apuesta, a lo que me cruce de brazos y le pregunté:_

_-¿Me ayudarás?_

_-¡No!_

_-¿No?-pregunte sin entenderla, ¡acababa de decirme lo contrario!_

_-¡No!-exclamó riéndose- No sabes lo que me apetece verte desnudo bailando y cantando._

_-P..pe..pero p..p..or.. ¿Porque?_

_-¿Realmente he de contestarte? ¡Tienes un cuerpo de infarto!_

_Creo que me quedé en shock porque Grase me tomó del brazo y me llevo a mi mesa, donde les contó todo a Rag y a Cat. Rag no cesaba de reírse de mi, mientras Cat y Grase me sujetaban por ambos lados y me llevaban a cumplir la apuesta._

_Llegamos a la plaza y sin vacilar empecé a sacarme la ropa sin el menor rastro de pudor. Cuando quedé completamente desnudo Rag empezó a burlarse de mí, sin embargo a Grase y Cat se les oscurecieron los ojos, reflejando la lujuria que ambas sentían. Me relaje, ya sabía yo que era perfecto pero que me lo demostraran de cierta forma aumentaba mi ego._

_Me giré hacía mi mejor amigo que se veía desconcertado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Qué pasa Rag?-pregunte riendo- Ya sé que la tengo mayor que la tuya, ¡pero hombre! No hace falta que te pongas así._

_-¡Vete por ahí!-exclamó exasperado-Sabes que no es eso. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te miran de esa forma. ¡Ni que fueras un dios!_

_-Si se me permite, yo si lo entiendo. ¿Has visto este cuerpo? ¡Por Dios Magnus! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido privar a la población femenina de tan perfecto ser?-pregunto enfadada Grase con la afirmación de Cat de fondo._

_-Bueno, bueno dejémonos de chácharas. Magnus nos debes un baile, ¿no?_

_-Ja, ja, ja. Tranquilo Rag, con esas ansias cualquiera diría que deseas ver mi cuerpo. _

_-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Mira como me río. Lo único que deseo es ver como te humillas frente nuestro. _

_-Yo no diría humillarse, más bien sería un streptiess gratis para tus amigos que te adoran.-dijo Cat con voz melosa, mostrando en ella las ganas que tenía de ver mí baile._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-dije con las manos en el aire, haciendo aparecer un paraguas en ellas-¡Que empiece la función!_

_Nada más decir estas palabras hice que sonara una música de fondo y no tarde en añadirle la letra, dejando a todos sorprendidos._

Hi - Hi! I'm the Weather man - Ah-huh –

And I have got news for you - You better listen!

Get ready, all the lonely boys

and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! 

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men. 

_Con una sonrisita empecé a moverme sensualmente acompañado del paraguas y sorprendentemente eso tuvo efecto en las chicas, ya que no pudieron evitar soltar un gemido. __Continué cantando._

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every man could find her perfect guy

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame-nnnn! 

_Anduve un poco por la plaza y cuando estuve frente a un__a farola tomé impulso y me subí a ella, sujetándome con brazos y piernas sin dejar de bailar. Al principio fue un poco complicado pero rápidamente le cogí el truco y empecé a deslizarme de arriba abajo, logrando intensificar los gemidos que dejaban escapar Cat y Gracie. Mi sonrisa aumentó y no pude evitar mirar a Rag, él cual se encontraba con los ojos como platos mirando la escena, le dirigí una mirada arrogante y burlona, me lo estaba pasando bien. _

I feel stormy weather, moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder, don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!

It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!

It's Raining Men! Amen!

Hallelujah! Ohhhhh!

Hallelujah! Ohhhh! Hallelujah!

Ohhhhh! It's Raining Men! Amen!

Ohhhhhh! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men!

Ame-nnnn! 

_Sin dejar de mirarlo continué bailando y cantando, después de todo tal vez debería agradecérselo ya que una historia así nunca se olvida. ¡Que digo! ¡Es mi cuerpo el que no se puede olvidar!_

**Fin del flashback**

-¡Sí! Fue estupendo el baile, no sabes cuanto lo disfrute. ¡Tienes que repetirlo algún día!

-Cuando quieras preciosa, ¡ya sabía yo que era perfecto! Siempre es bueno tener a alguien recordándomelo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Te lo negaría pero estaría mintiendo caramelito, y no quiero que venga el lobo mientras duermo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Lo se bomboncito, pero por el lobo no te preocupes ya que yo te protegería de él. Nadie daña a mi dama.

-Ja, ja, ja, mi valiente caballero.- Un pequeño bostezó acompaño sus palabras e inmediatamente continuo.- Mags tengo sueño, ¿Te parece si nos echamos un rato?

-Claro pequeña- dije levantándome y ayudándola a ella.-Vamos a la habitación.

Nos dirigimos hacía mi cuarto y nos tumbamos en mi cama, abrazados. Cat apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y acercándose más a mí me susurro:

-No te preocupes, todo se solucionará y sino le daré su merecido.

-¡No! A Alec ni se te ocurra tocarlo, por mucho daño que me haya hecho yo no he dejado de quererle. ¿Me oyes Catarina?, ¿Cat?

Miré hacía abajo y se me escapó una risita, era única. ¡Mira que dejarme hablando solo! Solo ella podía dormirse tan rápidamente. Una solitaria lágrima descendió por mi mejilla y dejándola caer me acomodé mejor en la cama. Cerré los ojos y deseé poder solucionarlo todo, aunque ese fuera un sueño imposible.

Cuando mi mente empezó a abandonar mi cuerpo, una última frase salió de mis labios, una frase que no había dicho nunca en todos mis siglos de existencia, una frase que lo expresaba todo y nada.

-Te quiero mucho Cat, no sé que haría sin ti.


End file.
